Amour interdit
by sayu147
Summary: Une nouvelle jeune fille arrive dans l'Acédémie Cross, elle fait des choses dont elle ne se souvient pas et pourtant elle est toujours sobre. Le 1er jour dans l'Académie celle-ci va se mettre un vampire à dos qui va lui en faire baver jusqu'au jour où ...
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle recru **

Ça doit faire dix fois que je change d'école. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons … Violence … Le problème c'est que je ne me souviens jamais de rien. Je suis orpheline de mes deux parents, apparemment ils seraient morts d'un accident de voiture. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai de la famille encore vivante … Je m'appelle Sayu Pur, j'ai dix-sept ans et je vais de nouveau être transféré dans une nouvelle école. L'académie Cross. Depuis mes cinq ans, la mort de mes parents, je vis seule, je n'ais aucun véritable amis, tout le monde me fuis comme la peste dés qu'ils me voient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi là aussi. Pourtant les premiers jours il y avait des personnes qui venaient me voir et qui voulaient devenir mon ami. Cependant suite aux violences dont je fais apparemment preuves ils se mettent à me fuir … J'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir des amis depuis longtemps. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est pouvoir finir mes études et vivre ma misérable existence seule.

D'après le directeur de mon dernier lycée, l'Académie Cross serait le seul endroit idéal pour les gens comme moi. Nous verrons bien. Avant d'intégrer cet établissement on m'a soumis à un questionnaire assez étrange. On me demandait si je croyais à l'existence des vampires, si j'en avais déjà vu, si oui citer des noms. Pleins de questions de ce genres portant sur le même sujet: les vampires. Je trouvais cela totalement absurde. Mais en toute franchise je répondis « non » partout.

Le directeur me souhaita la bienvenu dans son Académie et me présenta également aux chargées de disciplines Yuki Cross et Zero Kyriu. Comme d'habitude on me fit visiter les lieux. Les salles de classes, le self, les dortoirs ainsi que ma chambre que je partageais avec une autre fille du nom de Sakura. Yuki me présenta et me laissa.

« _ Salut tu dois être la nouvelle ? ! Enchanté ! Je suis Sakura et toi ? Me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Je sais que c'est inutile de liée des liens d'amitié avec cette fille, mais je ne veux tout de même pas me montrer insociable. Après tout elle partira d'elle-même dans quelques temps.

_ Sayu. Enchanté ! Lui répondis-je en me forçant à sourire.

_ Dit moi est-ce que la chargée de discipline t'as montrer le pavillon de la lune ?

_ Le quoi ?

_ Je vois… Elle regarda dans plusieurs direction pour s'assurer qu'il y avait personne d'autre à part nous deux. Dépêche toi de ranger tes affaires, ce soir je vais te montrer les élèves de la night class !

_ Mais nous avons pas le droit de sortir après les cours !

_ Je sais mais c'est le seul moment de pouvoir les voir.

_ Voir qui ?

_ Tu verras. »

Je trouvais cela suspect mais si ça l'amusait … Comme prévu le soir nous sortîmes en douce du dortoir, et visiblement nous n'étions pas les seules. Quelques unes des filles de la day class voulaient apparemment voir les élèves de la night class.

« _ Pourquoi ces élèves vous intéressent t'ils autant ? Demandais-je à Sakura.

_ Parce-que ils sont incroyablement beau ! Surtout Idol !

_ Qui ?

_ Aido Hanabusa. Il est tellement beau que les dieux en seraient jaloux. Chut ! Les chargées de disciplines ! Cache toi ! J'obéis et me cacha. Les trois quarts furent prient sur le fait et sévèrement réprimander. Si tu veux un conseil, évite de trop fréquenter ces deux là, surtout Zero ! Ils sont sans pitié et ne comprennent jamais rien. C'est bon la voix est libre ! On y va Sayu ! »

Je la suivis jusqu'au bâtiment où nous étudions le jour. Apparemment Sakura connaissait toute les cachettes et les rondes des chargées de discplines. Elle devait avoir fait ça, de nombreuses fois. A un moment donné nous devions traverser un endroit désert en courant. Je l'a suivis et tout d'un coup, elle tomba a plat ventre par terre. Prise de panique elle me dit de me cacher, que pour elle c'était fichu pour cette nuit, mais que pour moi non, que je pourrais toujours les voir. Je voulu l'aider à se relever mais elle refusa, je découvris qu'elle s'était ouverte le genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la vue du sang me rendait confuse, je titubais comme si j'allais m'évanouir. Quand j'entendis soudainement les deux chargées de disciplines se diriger vers nous. Sakura insista pour que je me cache. Seulement là où nous étions il n'y avait aucun cachette, mise à part grimper dans l'arbre. Ce que je fis sans difficulté. Arrivé assez haut pour que personne ne me voient, je me calmais en attendis. Je parvenais à attendre Sakura en train de se faire réprimander.

« _ Encore toi ! S'écria apparemment la jeune fille.

_ Elle est blessé, déclara le second. Yuki il faut tout de suite l'emmener dans sa chambre.

_ Oui ! Lui répondit-elle.

_ Va la soigner, moi je continu ma ronde. Dit moi Sakura !

_ Oui ! Répondit-elle.

_ Tu étais toute seule ?

_ Heu … Oui …

_ Je vois … Yuki, remmène là, en attendant je vais chercher Sayu.

_ Hein ? ! Mais comment sais-tu que Sayu était avec elle ?

_ Elle sait pas mentir, et sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle est voulu l'emmener avec elle. Et puis tu le constateras en arrivant dans sa chambre.

_ Très bien, aller Sakura appuie toi sur moi, je te remmène au dortoir. »

Une fois tout le monde partie, je descendis de mon arbre. Seulement j'étais pas seule, je le sentais.

« _ Qui est là ? !

_ Pssssst ! Sayu ! Je me retournais et aperçu d'autres élèves de la day class.

_ Que faîtes-vous là les filles ? Leur demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

_ On est venu prendre des photos des garçons et toi ?

_ Moi ? ! Je sais pas à vrai dire … Dîtes …

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous trouvez pas que sa sens bizarre ?

_ Non … Mais Hina c'est écorcher le coude et elle saigne beaucoup. Tu n'aurais rien sur toi pour stopper l'hémorragie ?

_ Ah euh … Si répondis-je en déchirant la manche de mon uniforme.

_ Mais tu n'es pas folle ! Ton uniforme !

_ Et alors ? Tu préfères peut être la voir pisser le sang ? Aaaa …. Qu'elle odeur infecte …

_ Tu as l'odorat hyper sensible dit dont -' …

_ Attendez ! Lui dis-je en me retournant. Nous ne sommes pas seule !

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Je le sens …

_ Tes sens sont hyper développés ma parole !

_ Tais toi je t'ais dit ! Lui criais-je.

_ !

_ Montre toi ! Au même moment deux garçons vêtu d'un uniforme blanc apparurent, L'un était blond aux yeux bleu et l'autre roux aux yeux marron.

_ KKKKKYAAAAAAAAA ! J'y crois pas c'est Idol et Kain !

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_ Je vois Aido Hanabusa et l'autre je suppose que c'est-ce fameux Kain …

_ Akatsuki je te pris. Tu dois être nouvelle pour ne pas le connaître … Mais je ne suis pas étonné que tu me connaisses, me répondit Aido avec de la flatterie dans la voix.

_ Franchement je me demande ce qu'elles vous trouvent -.-'' Lui répondis-je.

_ Hum … Tu m'as l'air différente et appétissante également. Tu sens plutôt bon …

_ STOP ! Cria une fille qui tomba du ciel.

_ Tiens salut Yuki ! Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?

_ Aido, Kain retourner en cour ! Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Il me semble que nous pouvons nous balader où bon nous semble quand il fait nuit … Dit plutôt à tes amies de regagner leur dortoirs et si possible de ne pas se blesser quant elles viennent ici. Elle a de la chance que l'odeur de son sang soit épouventable. Cependant ce conseil s'applique également à toi ma petite Yuki. Visiblement tu ne sais toujours pas descendre d'un arbre sans t'écorcher la main. A ses mots, les yeux bleu de Aido prirent une teinte rouge et il s'empara de la main de Yuki pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_ Aido ! Lâche moi tout de suite ! Cria Yuki qui avait lâcher son bâton pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette sangsue. Quand il ouvrit la bouche moi, et les autres filles découvrirent des canines s'enfoncer dans la main blesser de Yuki.

_ C'est … c'est … une vampire ! S'écirèrent-elles avant de s'évanouir. L'odeur du sang de Yuki était certes très enivrant mais il fallait pas que je reste bêtement planté comme une statu alors qu'une fille était en train de se faire vider par un vampire. Je me dirigeais vers eux pour les séparer. Mais celui-ci n'eu aucune difficulté à me repousser et à me propulser contre un arbre. Alors qu'il voulu explorer sa nuque je me releva péniblement, presque sonné par la puissance à laquelle je m'étais cogner contre le mur. Par simple réflexes je me massais le crâne. Et en retirant ma main, je vis du sang ! Énerver, j'attrapais Aido par le col et l'attira en arrière avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans la nuque de Yuki. A moitié consciente de ce que je faisais, je le frappa de toute mes forces au visage. Son sang coulait entre mes doigts. Apparemment je lui avait ouvert la mâchoire. Puis d'un geste mécanique je mis mes doigts ensanglanter dans ma bouche. C'était délicieux. Reprenant conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je m'empressa de retirer mes doigts de ma bouche pour l'essuyer sur mon uniforme et me précipita vers Yuki lui demandant si tout allait bien. Mais je fut prise de cour par un autre élève de la night class.

« _ Yuki, ça va ?

_ Ka … Kaname senpaï ! Heu … oui !

_ C'est toi qui a mit Aido à terre ?

_ Heu … Non, c'est Sayu.

_ Sayu ? Dit-il en posant le regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cet homme m'étais supérieur. C'était peut être à sa façon de parler … Seiren !

_ Oui maître Kaname ! Dit alors une voix derrière moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon front. Qu'allait-elle me faire ! Hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Je m'empara de sa main et la fit voltiger par-dessus mon épaule pour l'immobiliser au sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire ! Vampire !

_ Je vois … Yuki s'il te plait, tu veux bien accompagné Sayu chez le directeur.

_ Heu … oui ! Dit-elle en balbutiant.

_ Sayu ! M'interpella-t-il.

_ ?

_ Merci d'avoir aidé Yuki. Aido !

_ Oui maitre Kaname ?

_ Suis moi.

_ Bien maître Kaname. »

Comme prévu Yuki m'accompagna dans le bureau du directeur. Elle lui fit un rapport des faits. Le directeur sembla perplexe. Quand Zero entra. Yuki lui répéta la même chose et celui-ci pour se moquer de son amie répliqua qu'elle était vraiment bonne à rien. Vexer elle le bouda.

« _ Sayu, visiblement les vampires ne te font pas peur …

_ Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir peur ?

_ Accepterais-tu de faire parti de l'unité des chargée de disciplines ?

_ En quoi sa consiste ?

_ Et ben pour tout te dire tu devras veiller à ce que les élèves de la day class ne découvre pas l'existence des vampires et ainsi faire respecter à la lettre toutes les règles de l'Académie.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ La fierté de pouvoir rendre service à l'humanité ! Dit-il en commençant à s'emporter.

_ L'humanité -_-'

_ Acceptes-tu ?

_ Si ça peux vous faire plaisir -.

_ Parfait ! Cependant je n'ais encore aucune arme à te donner ! Je vais t'en faire fabriquer une !

_ Non, merci ! Ce n'est pas la peine.

_ Mais même si tu sais te battre, il y a des vampires beaucoup plus fort que toi !

_ Je sais, mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, ces armes ne servent strictement à rien…

_ Hey ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça en disant ça ! S'énerva Yuki.

_ Pour rien ! V.V De plus je pense qu'une arme est utile que si on veux tuer des vampires. Je ne pense pas que s'en soit votre intention.

_ Tu as raison. Tiens prend ce brassard, il te distinguera des autres élèves.

_ Très bien. Je commence quand ?

_ Demain, ce soir tu vas prendre le temps de t'installer et de lire le règlement ainsi que le rôle des chargées de disciplines qui te donne des droits particuliers. »


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je revins dans ma chambre il eu Sakura, ma camarade de chambre qui toute excité me demanda comment ça s'était passer. Et je lui conta absolument tout comme si il s'agissait de mon amie la plus intime sauf la vraie nature des élèves de la night class. Je perçu cependant une légère grimace quand je l'a mis au courant de ma nouvelle fonction de chargée de discipline. Après tous ces soudains évènements, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Et d'après le manuel, la chargée de discipline devait être à l'heure pour le changement de classe. N'ayant dormit que deux heures, j'eu du mal à me lever. Sakura ouvrit un œil et me demanda ce que je faisais. Je lui répondis tout simplement que je me préparais à mon poste de chargée de discipline. Elle émit un petit grognement avant de se rendormir. Visiblement j'étais la première debout … Même les chargées de disciplines eux même dormait encore. Je décidai donc d'aller faire un petit tour sur le campus.

Tout était calme … Les élèves discutaient entre eux et furent visiblement surpris de me voir. En guise de bonjour, je leur accordait un petit sourire, qui ne me rendirent pas. Décidemment ces vampires étaient froid jusqu'à l'os…

« _ Tien tien mais qui voilà … Une nouvelle chargée de discipline …

_ ?

_ Je suis étonné que le directeur ainsi que maître Kaname te laisse toute ta tête … Surtout que d'après ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui tu n'es visiblement pas toute ta tête …

_ Prend garde à ce qui pourrait sortir de ta bouche Aido ! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu es un vampire de classe B que c'est toi qui va dicter les règles ici. Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_ Tssss …

_ Sayu ?

_ ? Oh ! Rima ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_ Permet moi de te retourner la question.

_ J'ai de nouveau été transféré

_ Pour les mêmes causes je suppose…

_ Oui … Même si je ne m'en souviens pas … Et pourquoi es-tu dans cette Académie ! Tu es pourtant mannequin et humaine …. Je ne comprend pas.

_ Réfléchit donc un peu bêtasse, si je suis dans cette partie de l'Académie, c'est que je suis forcement un vampire.

_ Sa parait logique… 0 Oh Rima cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ais pas vu ! Depuis que tu as quitter le collège en cinquième à vrai dire pour te consacrer à ta carrière. Tu étais bien la seule à ne pas me fuir …

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi … - Ajouta Aido

_ Laisse tomber cet imbécile, ajouta Rima en le montrant du doigt.

_ C'est qui que tu traites d'imbécile ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Aido, tu va arrêter d'être bruyant comme ça … Ajouta un autre élève qui vint se tenir près de Rima. »

Vexer des remarques de ses amis, Aido s'en alla les dents et poings serrés. Je sentis qu'entre nous, l'atmosphère sera dorénavant très électrique. La voix de ma seule meilleure amie d'enfance parvint à me sortir de mes pensées. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'attardé sur cet imbécile de Aido Hanabusa, après tout ce n'était pas ma faute si son comportement était puéril et immature.

« _ Sayu, pourquoi t'es tu levé si tôt ? Le changement de classe commence que dans deux heures…

_ A bon ! Mais quel heure il est ? !

_Il est à peine six heure du matin, et le changement à lieu à huit heure.

_ Je me disais aussi -'

_ Sinon, laisse moi te présenté Shiki, il est également mannequin. Nous sommes d'ailleurs dans la même agence.

_ Salut.

_ Salut me répondit-i ld'une voix nonchalante.

_ Bon, désolé Sayu mais Shiki et moi devons nous préparer, on à une séance photo à sept heures.

_ Mais vous ne dormez jamais !

_ Si pendant les pauses, et Shiki en cour

_ Bon ok, à plus tard !

_ Salut ! Me répondirent-ils en cœur en me faisant un signe de la main. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'au changement de classe, je décidais de rentrer au dortoir. Tout à coup, alors que j'étais sur le pas de la porte, j'entendis un cri. A la voix j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir avant de me lancer à sa recherche. Courant entre les arbres du parc de l'académie, je tournais la tête à droite, à gauche ! Mes sens étaient à l'affut du moindre sons, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre odeur … Soudain, une odeur sucré me parvint au narine, attirer je la suivis. Celle-ci m'emmena dans un coin isolé pas très loin des portes de la night class. Une jeune fille à l'uniforme noire était allongé inconsciente et devant elle, une silhouette masculine et plutôt blonde avec un uniforme blanc. La night class. Ne regardant pas de qui il s'agissait, je me jeta sur lui dans l'idée de le mettre à terre. Seulement je fus bloquée dans ma tentative. Mes jambes ne me répondaient plus, elles étaient comme paralysés. Quand je baissais la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, je m'aperçu que j'étais prisonnière dans de la glace.

Je n'eu pas le temps de voir de quel élève de la night class il s'agissait. Quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas être ni vu, ni suivis, je fut délivrée de cette prison de glace. Jurant que je mènerais l'enquête et que je trouverais le responsable, je me précipita vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci était en pleine crise d'anémie. Elle baignait dans son sang ! A la vu de tout ce sang, je sentis ma tête me tournée, mes yeux ne parvenait pas a quitter cette mare, j'observais le corps de la jeune fille pour regarder où celle-ci avait été mordu. Le cou, bien entendu. Je m'avançais vers elle doucement tel une marionnette qu'on aurait hypnotisé, m'agenouilla auprès d'elle et porta mes lèvres a son cou. Au moment où celles-ci allaient goûté à ce nectar rouge flamboyant, une voix me sorti de ma transe et m'arrêta dans ma folie.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Sayu ?

- Zero ? ! Heu … J'ai surpris un élève de la night class ici tout à l'heure et à ses pied une élève de la day class.

- Pousse toi ! Me dit-il en m'écartant. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit le poux. Elle vit encore. Mais faut d'urgence l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Qui était cet élève ?

- Je sais pas. Il est parti dés qu'il m'a vu.

- Tu l'as pas poursuivit !

- Il m'a bloquer dans de la glace.

- Tu as bien dit de la glace !

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je l'emmène tout d'abord se faire soigné. Et toi va raconter tout ça au directeur.

- Et ensuite tu vas faire quoi ?

- Emmené le coupable. »

Comme il me dit, j'alla faire mon rapport au directeur. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Zero entra avec Kaname et Aido. Ne comprenant pas, je les laissèrent passer et me mit dans un coin de la pièce observant ce qui allait se passer. Mais Zero me mit dehors. Vexé, je colla mon oreille à la porte.

« - Sayu, va en cour au lieu d'écouter à la porte. Me dit-il »

Comment as t-il pu savoir ! Jurant de ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire je sortis du bâtiment et alla en cour. L'esprit tourmenter, je n'écoutais rien à ce que disait le prof, d'ailleurs quand je fus interroger, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je partis sans rien dire.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes mademoiselle Pur.

- Ben je vais au cour suivant pourquoi ?

- Nous avons encore une bonne demi-heure avant le prochain cour. Veuillez s'il vous plait vous rassoir.

- Ah bon, j'ai pourtant cru entendre sonner. Excusez moi, lui dis-je en me rasseyant. »

Ce fut l'une des journées les plus longues que j'ai passer. Le soir arriva enfin et le changement de classe aussi. C'était impressionnant comment les filles étaient pire qu'hystérique. Yuki Cross, l'une des chargée de discipline tentait tant bien que mal de les tenir à distance. Si elle n'y arrivait pas … Puis je vis que du côté de Zero, elles étaient beaucoup plus calme et pourtant celui-ci ne faisait rien. Sortant de mes réflexions je décidais d'aller aider cette pauvre Yuki qui se faisait complètement marcher dessus. Mais visiblement la politesse ne marchait pas avec elles. Une autre méthode s'imposait.

« - BON CELA SUFFIT, leur hurlais-je pour pouvoir me faire entendre, SI VOUS NE VOUS CALMEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VOUS PEVIENT QUE JE FERAIS CE QUI EST NECESSAIRE POUR QUE VOUS SOYEZ TOUTES EN HEURES DE COLLE LORS DU CHANGEMENT DE CLASSE ! J'ESPERE M'ETRE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ! »

Impressionnant, après cette petite gueulante, toutes s'alignèrent et se turent le temps du passage, me maudissant au passage. Yuki était hébétée de mon comportement et Zero à moitié impressionner de mon autorité et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique a Yuki en lui disant que au moins moi, je servais à quelque chose contrairement à elle.

Quand la night class passa, je fus surprise de ne pas voir Aido et ne pu m'empêcher d'interpelé Kaname sous les yeux jaloux et haineux des autres filles de la day class. Une fille de la night class voulu m'empêcher de l'approcher, mais je l'a remis vite en place.

« - Excusez moi Kaname, mais où se trouve Aido ?

- Il est dans un endroit sur ne t'inquiète pas. Me répondit-il.

- Comment ça dans un endroit sur ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Excuse moi Sayu, mais je pense que le moment et l'endroit soit mal choisit pour en parler.

- Très bien, excusez moi de vous avoir importuné. Bonne leçon. Lui répondis-je sèchement et froidement.

- Sayu ! Il ne faut pas s'adresser à maître Kaname comme ça ! S'écria Yuki paniquer.

- Non, mais tu as vu comment elle lui parle ! Elle va le payer, s'exclamèrent les filles de la day class en me fusillant toujours du regard.

- Hey dit dont toi ! Fait attention à comment tu t'adresse à maître Kaname ! S'écria Ruka qui s'apprêtais à me donner une claque.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Lui répondis-je tout aussi froidement en lui bloquant le bras.

- Cela suffit, Ruka arrête, Yuki ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller. Visiblement Sayu à prit la mauvaise personne pour exemple. Dit-il en regardant Zero.

- Je ne te permettrais pas de parler de moi comme ça, répliqua Zero.

- Bien, excuse moi Zero, mes paroles étaient déplacé. Allons, Sayu oublie Aido, tu ne le reverra plus de toute manière. Me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Comment ça je ne le reverrais plus ! ZERO ! Explique moi !

- Aido a été renvoyer temporairement le temps que l'on trouve des preuves de son innocence. Me répondit-il avec nonchalance. »


End file.
